Believe Me
by HarunoSakura2007
Summary: Breu não se deu por vencido em sua última batalha contra os guardiões. Seu próximo alvo: o reino de Arendelle.
1. Prólogo

**Sinopse:** Breu não se deu por vencido em sua última batalha contra os guardiões. Seu próximo alvo: o reino de Arendelle.

 _ **Prólogo**_

 _Quando tudo parecia pacífico..._

\- Escutem, Guardiões! – North estava visivelmente nervoso – Breu retornou. E seu próximo alvo é o reino de Arendelle.

\- Arendelle? – Jack fica pensativo – O reino em que há duas princesas? É isso ou estou enganado?

\- Agora há uma rainha, meu caro. – Coelhão fala todo cheio de si – A Rainha Elsa.

 _...Uma nuvem negra toma conta dos céus de Arendelle..._

\- O que está havendo?

\- Corram todos! – Elsa ordena, pressentindo que algo ruim está por vir

 _...e só ela pode vê-lo._

\- Você... Quem é você? – pergunta, não se lembrando de tê-lo visto antes

\- Ei, espere aí... – Jack a olha incrédulo – Você pode me ver?

 _Agora restará apenas a Jack a missão de fazer Arendelle acreditar nos Guardiões... e também... descobrir mais sobre Elsa._


	2. Capítulo 01 - Pressentimento

_**Capítulo 01 – Pressentimento**_

 **M** ais um dia comum no mundo, com muitas crianças acreditando em Papai Noel, Coelho da Páscoa, Fada do Dente e Sandman e se divertindo. Desde a derrota de Breu, os Guardiões seguiram com suas tarefas rotineiras: North, o Papai Noel, fazendo os brinquedos para o natal com seus ajudantes elfos (que faz com que as crianças pensem que são duendes) a todo vapor. Coelhão, o Coelho da Páscoa, todo entretido com a preparação dos ovos de páscoa – que são adoráveis – de forma muito caprichosa. Tooth, a Fada do Dente, voltou a sair para pegar pessoalmente os dentes das crianças depois de 140 anos, uma felicidade imensa para ela. E, sem deixar de mencionar Sandman, que todas as noites traz bons sonhos às crianças. E o quinto guardião, Jack Frost, que traz um inverno mais divertido. No entanto, Jack, bem no fundo de seu coração, se sente um pouco solitário. Claro que a alegria das crianças é tudo para ele, mas sentia que ainda faltava algo. Só não sabia o quê.

De repente, um sinal aparece no céu. Um sinal que North usa para reunir os guardiões.

\- Que bom que todos estão aqui. – olhou para todos satisfeito – E você chegou bem rápido, Jack. Gostei de ver.

\- Obrigado. – disse, contente por North tê-lo elogiado – Mas por que nos chamou?

\- Bem... – seu semblante mudou para um mais sério – Olhem no globo.

\- Mas está normal. – Tooth olha confusa – Todas as luzes estão acesas.

\- Sim, mas, olhem mais de perto. No canto direito.

Todos fixam seus olhos para o canto indicado por North e se entreolham.

\- Escutem, Guardiões! – North estava visivelmente nervoso – Breu retornou. E seu próximo alvo é o reino de Arendelle.

\- Arendelle? – Jack fica pensativo – O reino em que há duas princesas? É isso ou estou enganado?

\- Agora há uma rainha, meu caro. – Coelhão fala todo cheio de si – A Rainha Elsa.

\- Não há luz aqui. O que isso quer dizer?

\- Quer dizer, Coelhão, que nesta ilha ninguém acredita em nós. – North suspira

\- Ei, esperem um pouco. – Jack chega mais perto do globo – Há uma luz aqui. Alguém acredita em nós. Mas... quem?

\- Isso é difícil de dizer, Jack. O reino de Arendelle é um reino incrédulo, onde acreditam apenas naquilo que conseguem ver. Até mesmo as crianças, não sabem sobre nós.

\- Mas isso não faz sentido. Tem que ter alguma explicação lógica para isso.

\- É por isso que iremos lá. – North pede para trazerem o trenó

No entanto, quando o trenó chega, são surpreendidos com um trenó visivelmente torto, com algumas partes quebradas.

\- O que significa isso?! – North esbravejou – Como que o meu trenó foi chegar a este estado? Meu trenó!

\- Er... North... Se lembra da última vez? – Coelhão se aproxima, receoso – Acabamos batendo o trenó várias vezes por causa do Breu, e depois você disse que faria uns reparos. Mas, pelo jeito, esqueceu, né.

\- Eu disse isso? Quando? – tentando se lembrar

\- Cerca de... 3 meses?

\- Droga, como fui esquecer! Vai levar um tempo até arrumar tudo!

Jack soltou um meio sorriso. Estava se divertindo por dentro com o esquecimento de North, mesmo sendo um assunto sério. Não tinha como evitar.

\- Se quiser, posso ir na frente. – Jack se oferece

\- Tem certeza? Não é bom irmos todos juntos? – pergunta Tooth – Pode ser perigoso se Breu resolver aparecer de repente.

\- Relaxa. Eu dei conta dele da última vez, posso me virar muito bem sozinho. E vocês tem suas obrigações para cumprir. Não podem largar assim do nada. Eu sou o menos atarefado aqui.

\- Jack tem razão. – North suspira, se dando por vencido – Mas qualquer coisa repentina, nos avise imediatamente. Daqui dois dias, estaremos lá.

Jack sai voando em direção a Arendelle. Sentia um pressentimento de que algo muito em breve irá acontecer. Tinha que se apressar.

 _ **Continua...**_


	3. Capítulo 02 - Encontro

_**Capítulo 02 – Encontro**_

 **J** ack, ao chegar em Arendelle, fica fascinado. Era um lugar muito bonito, e, para sua alegria, era inverno. Desceu até o palácio, e, como ninguém o via, entrou sem problemas. O castelo era enorme, então tomou cuidado para não se perder. De repente para e olha abismado uma mulher pensativa na biblioteca. Era loira, olhos azuis e trajava um belo vestido azul. Aproximou-se vagarosamente, sem deixar de fitar seu belo rosto.

 _Ela é tão bonita... Quem é ela?_

\- Rainha Elsa! – um dos servos a tira de seus devaneios – Princesa Anna pediu para chamá-la.

\- Ah, obrigada. – falou meio distraída – Já estou indo.

 _Rainha Elsa? Hmm... Interessante._ \- sorri

Jack a segue até o saguão, onde Anna e Kristoff a aguardavam. Olaf ia junto por gostar de conhecer novos lugares e também para fazer companhia ao amigo Sven. Eles farão uma viagem e estavam se despedindo de Elsa. Jack soltou um meio sorriso. Para ele, era encantador o andar e o jeito de agir de Elsa. Séria, uma postura digna de rainha, mas dava pra ver pelos seus olhos a preocupação por ver sua irmã partir, mesmo sendo por um pequeno espaço de tempo. No entanto, ficou confuso ao vê-la fitar as duas mãos com uma expressão melancólica. Teve a impressão que algo a incomodava e tinha que saber o que era. Seguiu-a até o quarto.

\- E agora? O que faço? Está querendo ficar fora de controle de novo. Já tentei me acalmar, pensar em coisas boas, mas ainda assim, algo está me incomodando. – olha para trás, como se sentisse a presença de alguém – Tem alguém aí?

De repente, uma fumaça negra a envolve. Jack sabia exatamente o que era aquilo. Pegou seu cajado e disparou gelo contra essa fumaça, fazendo-a se dissipar.

\- Oh, Jack. Quanto tempo! – fala Breu ironicamente – O que o traz aqui?

\- Chega de gracinhas, Breu! – estava sentindo o sangue ferver – Fique longe dela!

\- E se eu não quiser? – falou em tom desafiador – Sabia que a rainha tem algo que eu adoro? Sim, meu caro, medo. Ela tem medo e é por isso que estou aqui.

Breu dá as costas e vai embora. Elsa cai no chão, sem entender o que tinha acontecido. Ao se aproximar da janela, vê aquela fumaça negra no céu ficando cada vez maior. A única coisa que pensava era correr para fora. Sentia que não era algo bom.

Ao chegar, vê o povo em pânico. Todos correndo, procurando um lugar para se esconderem.

\- O que está havendo?

\- Majestade, corra! Não é bom ficar aqui! – um dos guardas grita no meio daquela ventania toda

Elsa não consegue sentir suas pernas. Fica imóvel, sem saber o que fazer. Ela poderia muito bem usar seus poderes, mas com aquela ventania poderia atingir alguém inocente.

\- Corram todos! – Elsa ordena, pressentindo que algo ruim está por vir

Jack se coloca na frente de Elsa, tentando fazer algo para ajudá-la, criando uma barreira de gelo para que ela pudesse correr.

 _Droga! Por que ela não corre?_

Vendo que tinha uma barreira à sua frente, Elsa arregala os olhos, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. E por que tinha um rapaz na sua frente, lhe protegendo? Seu coração acelerou. Sentia que não era a primeira vez. O vento cessa, e o que se vê em seguida é um Breu contente com o que havia provocado. As pessoas estavam com medo, e era isso que ele realmente queria.

\- Isso foi só o começo, Jack Frost. – lança um olhar para Elsa – E a rainha é a próxima. – gargalha, sumindo em meio à fumaça negra

\- Você... Quem é você? – pergunta, não se lembrando de tê-lo visto antes

\- Ei, espere aí... – Jack a olha incrédulo – Você pode me ver?

 _ **Continua...**_


	4. Capítulo 03 - Encantador

_**Capítulo 03 – Encantador**_

 **J** ack estava perplexo com o que havia ouvido. Elsa podia vê-lo? Desde quando? Aproximou-se dela, ficando com os rostos bem próximos. Fitava-a seria e intensamente, como se quisesse desvendá-la. Elsa, por outro lado, sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha com aquela aproximação repentina. Sentiu perder o ar quando ficou com o rosto quase tocando seu pescoço.

 _O que diabos ele está pretendendo, afinal?! Por que está me torturando assim? Ei, espera aí... Eu disse, torturando?! Elsa, recomponha-se, já!_

Enquanto travava uma batalha interna com seus pensamentos pouco "comuns", Jack, por outro lado, estava sorrindo como uma criança que tinha conseguido o brinquedo que tanto almejava. Olhando-a mais atentamente e mais de perto, analisou cada detalhe, bem devagar, enquanto ela própria não se dava conta disso. Seus olhos percorreram as curvas do corpo à sua frente calmamente, não querendo deixar passar nada. De fato, ela era linda em todos os sentidos.

\- Ei. – Elsa o desperta de seus devaneios – Você ainda não me disse quem é você e o que faz aqui.

\- Ah, sim, claro. –falou, tentando voltar ao seu raciocínio – Rainha Elsa, eu sou Jack Frost, um dos Guardiões e estou aqui para protegê-la. – curvou-se

\- Jack Frost? Onde já ouvi esse nome? – coloca sua mão direita em seu rosto, pensativa – Sinto que você me é familiar, de certo modo.

\- Como é, Alteza? – perguntou, confuso – Não me lembro de tê-la visto antes. Uma mulher tão linda quanto você não é fácil de se esquecer, sabia? – deu um meio sorriso

 _L-Linda?!_ –sentiu seu rosto ferver com o elogio

Elsa então começa a ter lembranças de sua infância. Do acidente com Anna, de quando teve que se afastar dela e de todos por causa de seus poderes. Trancada naquele quarto dia e noite, sozinha. Foi então que se lembrou.

\- Agora me lembro. – suspirou, aliviada – Teve uma época em que eu cheguei a ouvir histórias sobre você e sempre sonhei em algum dia poder vê-lo. Só não esperava que fosse um rapaz tão bonito e encantador quanto você. Ah, e por favor, sem formalidades. Como você é o meu salvador, pode me chamar de Elsa somente.

\- Como desejar, Minha Rainha.

Foi então que Jack parou para pensar. Por que estava se divertindo tanto, se ele tinha um dever a cumprir? Breu poderia aparecer do nada novamente e ele estava lá conversando com Elsa. Mas, não podia evitar. Ela era tão, tão... Tão diferente que sentia-se atraído como um ímã. Ele queria saber mais, se dependesse dele ficaria horas ali, só para descobrir mais coisas. Não pode evitar de sorrir novamente. Para se falar a verdade, desde quando se sorria com tanta frequência? Somente quando brincava com as crianças, mas desta vez, sentia que era diferente. Algo dentro de si estava fazendo com que fosse diferente, só não sabia o quê.

Elsa, por outro lado, se sentia leve com a ilustre presença de Jack. Vendo-o sorrir aquecia seu coração de uma certa forma que não sabia explicar para si mesma, só sabia que aquele era o sorriso mais encantador que já havia visto. Sem mencionar a voz, que voz ele tinha! Uma voz grossa, pausada, que fazia ela se estremecer por dentro. Toda vez que olhava naqueles olhos azuis, se perdia completamente, quase até mesmo esquecendo-se de que tinha que manter a postura e não agir como uma menininha inocente. Mas, se for pensar bem, ela era inocente sim e tudo era muito novo pra ela. Todas aquelas sensações, e, claro, Jack Frost. O seu tão sonhado Jack Frost. Ela nem mesmo percebeu que fitava ele fixamente.

\- Bem, Elsa, continuaremos amanhã. Hoje foi um dia e tanto e sei que tem outros assuntos para resolver. –falou todo encabulado com o olhar da rainha sobre si

Foi então que se tocou e não pode evitar de rir discretamente.

\- Claro, até amanhã, Jack.

 _ **Continua...**_


	5. Capítulo 04 - Passado

_**Capítulo 04 – Passado**_

 **A** o cair da noite, Elsa estava em seus aposentos, pensativa. Aquele havia sido, certamente, um dia bastante agitado. Primeiro, a fumaça negra no céu, pessoas correndo assustadas, depois, do nada, vê Jack bem à sua frente, protegendo-a, e, por último, mas não menos importante, Breu dá as caras e promete voltar para uma segunda rodada. De fato, muitos acontecimentos de uma só vez para uma rainha, que ainda tem que se preocupar com outros assuntos, principalmente negócios com outros reinos vizinhos. Apesar de tudo, não se sentia preocupada com o que poderia acontecer daqui pra frente, pelo menos não _por enquanto_.

Aproximou-se do parapeito da janela, debruçando-se. A lua estava tão bonita e brilhante que não se lembrava da última vez que a havia contemplado desta maneira. Sorriu ao se lembrar, mais uma vez, de Jack. Era uma figura curiosa, que despertara sua curiosidade instantaneamente. Ele disse que era um guardião, certo? O que os guardiões fazem, afinal? Abaixa um pouco a cabeça e olha para suas mãos. Seu semblante muda para um mais melancólico.

 _Achei que estava tudo sob controle depois de Anna ter salvo minha vida, então... Por quê? Por que está voltando?_

Fechou os olhos e se lembrou daquele dia fatídico. Hans havia tentado matá-la, mas Anna entra na frente, transformando-se em uma estátua de gelo. E tudo por culpa dela, por tê-la atingido no peito horas antes. Mas depois, claro, tudo se resolveu. Foi então que Hans lhe passou pela cabeça. O que havia acontecido com ele depois que voltou às Ilhas do Sul? Foi julgado? Preso? Morto? O que seus 12 irmãos mais velhos haviam feito com ele? Balançou a cabeça, tentando se esquecer daquele traidor. Sem que percebesse, Jack estava em uma árvore e observou Elsa da janela. Percebeu que parecia um tanto incomodada, como estava mais cedo antes do ocorrido.

 _O que ela está escondendo?_

Em meio à escuridão, entre as árvores, estava Breu observando tudo.

 _Que guardião deixaria sua guarda baixa em uma hora como esta? Eu poderia muito bem acabar com ele de uma só vez e agora mesmo, mas não... Ia ser fácil demais e quero diversão, como da última vez. E ele é o único dos guardiões que sabe mesmo como se divertir. Ah, Jack Frost, você não perde por esperar._

Enquanto isso, em uma prisão sombria, murmúrios são ouvidos. Estava agoniando, sua voz estava rouca e seu físico era bem mais magro do que costumava ser. Seu coração estava cheio de ódio e rancor. Seu lugar não era ali, mas sim à luz do sol, um lugar que lhe era de direito – pelo menos era o que achava. Se tudo tivesse acontecido como havia planejado, estaria desfrutando das suas ambições e desejos, mas não, tinha que acontecer _aquilo_. Deu um murro na parede para descontar um pouco a raiva que estava sentindo.

 _Maldita... Mil vezes maldita. Você terá o que merece... Eu juro!_

Enquanto isso, em meio às sombras, uma gargalhada ecoou pelo local. Olhou assustado, tentando procurar em que direção tinha vindo àquela risada. Que saiba, era o único naquele lugar. Estaria ficando louco?

 _ **Continua...**_


	6. Capítulo 05 - Poder

_**Capítulo 05 – Poder**_

 **E** lsa estava caminhando na neve, indo até o castelo de gelo que havia construído quando fugiu de Arendelle. Ali era seu refúgio quando se queria pensar, ficar sozinha. Havia feito com seus poderes e de forma grandiosa. Só precisava de alguns reparos por causa dos estragos causados quando Hans e outros soldados tinham vindo para buscá-la. Suspirou pesadamente. Por que estava se lembrando dessas coisas, afinal?

\- Não sabia que estaria aqui.

Virou-se para trás e se surpreendeu ao ver Jack. Ela não tinha dito a ele sobre o castelo ou qualquer outra coisa do tipo, tinha?

\- O que faz aqui? –perguntou, receosa

\- Ah, desculpe, acabei te seguindo até aqui. Voando, claro. – tentou se aproximar, mas Elsa se afasta – O que está acontecendo? Está estranha hoje.

 _Conto ou não conto?_ – olhava com receio para Jack, que fazia uma cara de confuso

\- N-Não é nada. Vá embora, por favor. – ficou de costas

 _O que está acontecendo com ela, afinal? Ontem, ela estava tão tranquila, me deixou aproximar dela e agora ela não quer que chegue perto? Tem algo de muito errado aqui e eu vou descobrir!_ –pega no braço direito e a faz se virar, encarando-a seriamente

\- O que está acontecendo? – seu tom de voz saiu um pouco mais alto do que esperava – Não vou sair daqui até que me diga.

\- Se afaste! – tentou se soltar, mas as mãos estavam segurando seu pulso um pouco mais forte – Para o seu próprio bem.

\- Meu próprio bem?

Nesse momento, saem gelo das mãos de Elsa. Jack arregala os olhos, não esperando que alguém além dele teria poder do gelo. Foi então que começou a aparecer gelo à sua volta, de uma forma muito rápida.

\- Era por isso, Jack. Não fique tão perto de mim, ou vai se machucar. Então, por favor, vá embora e me deixe sozinha.

Deu as costas novamente. Agora tudo estava ficando mais claro. Não podia deixá-la sozinha naquele estado, sem nem poder fazer nada. Ele era um guardião, não? Ele sempre tem solução para tudo, não? Então, não seria diferente desta vez, certo? Suspirou pesadamente. Como ela era teimosa, mas muito teimosa. Seria tão mais fácil se ela tivesse contado logo de cara, mas se tivesse o feito... Não seria ela mesma. Não pôde evitar de sorrir, afinal, era por ela ser assim que ele simplesmente não conseguia ficar longe dela. Sentia que tinha que estar ali, para ajudar, para confortá-la e também porque o deixava feliz. Abraçou-a por trás, sentindo-a tremer. De certa forma sentiu-se vitorioso com isso.

\- Eu vou te ajudar, Elsa. Você pode teimar o quanto quiser, na verdade, pode fazer o que quiser que não vai me fazer mudar de ideia. –sussurrou em seu ouvido – Não vou te deixar sozinha.

 _Jack, o que está fazendo? O que deu em você para falar ao pé do meu ouvido dessa maneira tão... tão...! Ahh, assim não vale!_

Virou-se, fitando-o seriamente. Por que estava com uma cara de garoto levado? Elsa não estava gostando disso porque aquilo poderia fazê-la sair do controle. Sabia que ele a estava testando e isso não a agradava muito pelo simples fato de que ela tinha que se parecer firme, sem demonstrar qualquer sentimento fora do comum. Mas aquilo já estava começando a virar uma tortura. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

\- E por que não estou mais sozinha, posso saber?

\- É claro, Minha Rainha. –sorriu mais uma vez, se divertindo com sua expressão séria – Eu vou te ajudar a controlar seu poder. São os mesmos que os meus, então será moleza.

\- Quero só ver. –disse num tom desafiador – Mostre-me então do que é capaz.

\- Tem certeza? Posso mostrar do que sou capaz em outros sentidos também. –deu um meio sorriso

Elsa não conseguiu falar nada. Sentiu seu rosto queimar com o que ouvira. Mas que atrevido falar dessa maneira! Mas... ela de fato, estava gostando. E muito.

 _ **Continua...**_


	7. Capítulo 06 - Insegurança

_**Capítulo 06 - Insegurança**_

 **D** esde que Jack aparecera, Elsa tem estado mais... alegre? Sim, alegre. Jack era um brincalhão, e o seu divertimento era testar a rainha o máximo que conseguisse. Ela, que sempre tenta se manter séria, mas que, com suas atitudes, solta sorrisos instantaneamente. Isso era uma coisa que o alegrava e quanto mais visse o belo sorriso dela, melhor, mas não podia deixar de admitir que vê-la com o rosto levemente vermelho o fazia se sentir vitorioso. Por quê? Porque era uma cena encantadora, ver a rainha tão séria e respeitada, corar facilmente com sua humilde presença.

Por acaso, havia quantos dias que estava ali? Três, quatro dias? Não se lembrava com tanta certeza. Estava tudo fluindo com tanta clareza que não queria estragar tal momento tão prazeroso. E, por falar nisso... tudo estava calmo demais. Nem um sinal do Breu. Pelo que se lembra, Breu vivia no seu encalce - para convencê-lo a passar para seu lado - já que ele era neutro naquela época.

 _Tem algo errado aqui... é melhor eu ficar mais atento. Jack, Jack... Você tem um dever a cumprir, pelo menos dessa vez tem que fazer certo._

Suspirou pesadamente.

\- Jack? -a voz de Elsa o faz voltar a si -Algo errado?

\- Ah, não. -olhou-a nos olhos -Acho que preciso te contar uma coisa.

Elsa o fitava, curiosa e isso o deixou tenso, inseguro. Como achar as palavras certas para começar com ela lhe fitando desta maneira? Se for ver, não se lembrava de ter sentido essa insegurança, essa hesitação. Sempre fora tão confiante, tão cheio de si, mas agora... sentia-se sem saber o que dizer ao certo.

\- Bem... -respirou fundo -Sabe por quê estou aqui?

\- Porque você é um guardião, não? Você já tinha me dito isso.

\- Sim, mas não há só eu de guardião. Tem o Papai Noel, Coelho da Páscoa, Fada do Dente e o Sandman. Já ouviu falar deles?

Elsa coloca a mão direita sobre seu rosto, pensativa.

\- Sim, mas não são apenas uma lenda? Coisas que só crianças acreditam até uma certa idade?

\- Você acha isso? -deu um passo a frente, fazendo-a recuar e encostar em uma parede de gelo - Eu sou uma lenda?

Aquela aproximação repentina... e ele ainda falando com um tom mais sério, firme não a estava deixando pensar direito. E a situação piorou quando sente sua mão direita em sua cintura e a outra na parede, impedindo-a de fugir, se lhe passasse essa ideia. É simplesmente como se ele adivinhasse o que ela queria fazer, pelo menos naquele momento.

\- Se eu fosse uma lenda, poderia te tocar? Poderia fazer isso?

Neste momento, Jack coloca seus lábios perto de seu pescoço e começa a beijá-lo suavemente e a descer lentamente ao mesmo tempo que sua mão direita saía da sua cintura para chegar ao seu quadril. Agora sim não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser no arrepio que estava sentindo por todo o seu corpo. Estava começando a sentir um calor fora do comum.

\- J-Jack... -sorri ao ouvir seu sussurro e se afasta um pouco, fitando-a com mais um meio sorriso

\- Você realmente fica mais linda e encantadora quando se está envergonhada, Elsa. Adoro isso em você. -riu

\- N-Não brinque comigo.

\- Não estou brincando. Nunca faria isso. -começa a brincar com uma mexa do cabelo loiro de Elsa -Mas que não resisto a você, não resisto mesmo. E é por isso que quero cuidar de você, te ajudar, estar sempre com você, principalmente porque somos iguais. Ou quase isso.

 _Iguais sim, mas... Como assim quase isso?_

\- Sua cara de confusa é impagável. -riu discretamente com uma Elsa emburrada

\- Então me diga, espertinho, por que somos quase iguais?

\- Pelo simples fato de que você nasceu com seus poderes, enquanto eu ganhei os meus depois que morri.

 _Morreu? Se ele está morto, então como podia vê-lo?_

\- Morri para salvar minha irmã mais nova. -Elsa foi ficando ainda mais curiosa, então prosseguiu -Há 300 anos atrás, fomos brincar no lago que estava congelado, mas o gelo estava muito fino e consegui salvá-la com meu cajado antes que o gelo cedesse, mas, em compensação, acabou cedendo onde eu estava e caí naquela água fria e profunda. E então, o homem da lua me escolheu guardião por este motivo.

Aquela era uma história e tanto, e, sabia que era verdade. Seus olhos lhe diziam isso e pôde ver bem no fundo deles uma pequena tristeza, por ter deixado sua irmã e ter morrido tão precocemente, já que, aparentemente parecia ter uns 18 anos. Puxou-o para si, abraçando-o fortemente logo em seguida. Jack se surpreende com tal gesto.

\- Eu também quero estar sempre com você, Jack. -sussurra em seu ouvido e da-lhe um beijo na bochecha, deixando-o levemente corado - E você também fica encantador sem jeito, sabia? -soltou um riso e num impulso Jack a pega no colo e a beija

Não muito longe dali, um sorriso emanava das sombras das árvores.

 _ **Continua...**_


	8. Capítulo 07 - Desejo

_**Capítulo 07 – Desejo**_

 **O** silêncio havia se instalado no castelo de gelo. Não se ouvia mais nada, a não ser suspiros, gemidos. Jack havia prensado Elsa na parede, que até uns minutos atrás, estava em seu colo. Olhos nos olhos, respiração ofegante, meio sorrisos e carícias. Era tudo que conseguiam pensar naquele momento.

Elsa sentia-se nervosa com tudo aquilo, parecia que poderia sair do controle a qualquer momento e, ela não gostava nem um pouco de sair do controle. Ela tinha que se manter no controle, com compostura, ar sério, mas... As mãos de Jack segurando-a firmemente sua cintura não a estava deixando pensar direito, é como se ele adivinhasse o que fosse tentar pensar em fazer e suas mãos corriam para impedir. Bufou ao ver o sorriso vitorioso dele.

\- O que foi, Elsa? –sussurrou, dando uma mordida em sua orelha e sorriu - Está irritadinha por quê?

 _Está se divertindo comigo, não é?_

Decidiu entrar no jogo dele. Colocou as mãos em seu pescoço e foi descendo até tirar seu moletom azul, e em seguida o encarou. Continuou então, dessa vez passando as mãos para o peito já desnudo e roçando as unhas levemente.

 _O que deu nela afinal? E, ei... Que sorriso é esse?_

Arrepiou-se ao sentir os lábios gélidos em seu pescoço, tão suavemente, dando leves mordidas bem devagar e alternando com lambidas e, depois, mordeu sua orelha. Em seguida ouviu algo como "Que tal brincarmos um pouco assim?" Aquilo fez com que arqueasse seu corpo um pouco para frente, e, ele estava reagindo tudo aquilo de uma forma muito rápida, o que de certa forma o surpreendeu. Quem diria que ela agiria dessa forma tão... intensa? Mas não, não deixaria isso assim. Olhou por uns instantes para seus seios. Queria pegá-los, beijá-los, mas aquele vestido estava atrapalhando. Sorriu novamente e começou a tirá-lo com os dentes e ficou satisfeito ao senti-la tremer com isso. Sua mão direita segurava firmemente seu braço, percebendo que ela tentava se soltar, mas já era tarde para isso. Era tão divertido ver Elsa tão imponente daquele jeito, sem saber direito o que fazer.

\- O que me diz disso, Minha Rainha? –seus olhos azuis a encaravam, brilhando de desejo –Vê-la corada é a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer neste momento.

Sem que pudesse pensar em algo para argumentar, arqueou-se para frente ao sentir sua boca sobre um dos seus seios e a mão que estava em seu braço descer para sua coxa esquerda. Pôde sentir que ele estava ficando muito animado e sua mente embranqueceu. O que faria se continuasse assim? O nervosismo começou a invadi-la novamente, e, sem que se desse conta, gelos finos começaram a aparecer ao redor. Jack abriu os olhos e se afastou um pouco. Tocou no rosto de Elsa, fazendo-a fitar seus olhos azuis. Sorriu ao ver sua expressão perdida e deu-lhe um beijo em seus lábios.

\- Você precisa se acalmar primeiro para depois continuarmos. Mas, na próxima você vai ver só, Elsie. –riu, se divertindo com sua cara levemente aborrecida –Interessante e encantadora até mesmo estando nervosa em um momento como este. Acho que nunca tive tanta diversão assim antes.

Então, colocou seu moletom azul, pegou seu cajado e saiu voando, para dar uma volta. Não podia esconder sua satisfação com o ocorrido. Quem diria que a Rainha de Arendelle ficaria tão nervosa com uma coisa dessas? E, principalmente, que agiria daquele jeito? Foi uma surpresa e tanto para ele, mas ela havia passado no teste. Sim, estava testando Elsa e ela foi até melhor do que esperava que seria.

 _ **Continua...**_


	9. Capítulo 08 - Pesadelo

_**Capítulo 08 – Pesadelo**_

 **P** assos apressados podiam-se ouvir claramente, lá longe. Alguém estava correndo. Era Elsa e seu jeito de correr denunciava que estava correndo de algo. Algo estava atrás dela. Corria o máximo que podia, mas com seus saltos complicava um pouco as coisas. Olhava para trás insistentemente, não queria que chegasse perto. Sentia um peso pairando sobre sim, que a deixava muito inquieta, com medo.

\- N-Não chegue perto de mim! –grita –Você não existe!

\- Oh, é mesmo, minha cara? –fala em seu ouvido direito, fazendo-a se virar bruscamente, assustada –Se eu não existo, o que estou fazendo aqui então?

Olhou para os lados, repetidamente, tentando achar alguma saída, algum lugar para que pudesse se esconder dele, mas não havia nada. Apenas a escuridão.

\- Seu medo é tão encantador, _Elsie_. –gargalha

\- Não se atreva a me chamar assim, insolente. –ergueu sua mão direita, mas Breu a segura pelo pulso

\- Não faria isso se fosse você. –deu um meio sorriso –Você está morrendo de medo de ficar sozinha. Sua irmã não está aqui. Você pode aparentar bravura, mas por dentro é uma mera menininha assustada.

\- O que sabe? Você não sabe nada de mim, Breu. Nada.

\- É mesmo? –sorriu –E sabe o que é isto? –em suas mãos havia uma caixa dourada e estava destinada somente à ela –Estas são as suas lembranças, minha cara. Suas memórias esquecidas.

\- Mentira! Lembro-me de tudo que me aconteceu até hoje. É um mero blefe!

A gargalhada de Breu ecoou na escuridão mais alta, intensa do que minutos atrás. Aquilo havia feito seu coração gelar como uma pedra de gelo. Aquela cara satisfatória de Breu estava deixando-a inquieta, inquieta demais.

\- Dê uma olhada, minha cara. Saberá de toda a verdade. –disse, abrindo a caixa vagarosamente

 **Flash Back**

Em uma tarde pouco ensolarada por causa do inverno, uma menina de 8 anos chorava inconsolavelmente em seu quarto coberto de neve, com uma Anna do lado de fora tentando convencê-la a sair.

\- Ei, Elsa... Você quer brincar na neve? –batia insistentemente na porta –Elsa, por favor, vamos brincar...

\- Vá embora, Anna. –limitou-se a dizer, enquanto ouvia os passinhos se afastando do outro lado

Abraçou seus joelhos com lágrimas nos olhos e abaixou a cabeça. Não conseguia entender por que somente ela tinha poderes. Queria ser uma garota normal como sua irmã, poder brincar com ela sem ter que esconder nada. Era muito doloroso ficar ali, trancada e sozinha. De repente, escuta barulho vindo da janela. Achou estranho e se aproximou para tentar ver o que poderia ser. Ficou sem entender ao ver o vidro parcialmente congelado e sabia que não era obra sua.

\- Ei, garotinha. –deu um pulo pra trás ao ouvir um sussurro em seu ouvido e se virou

\- V-Você... Q-Quem é você?

 _Como eu não percebi ele entrar? E por que está descalço?_

\- Sua cara de confusa é impagável, sabia? –riu mais ainda com a cara emburrada de Elsa –Perdoe-me entrar assim, garotinha, mas meio que me atraí até seu aposento.

\- Como disse? –colocou sua mão direita em seu rosto, pensativa –E ainda não me disse quem é.

\- Ah, sim, claro. Eu sou Jack Frost, guardião da neve e das tempestades e da diversão. –disse, fazendo uma referência –Gostaria de brincar, bela dama da neve?

Acenou que sim com a cabeça e imediatamente Jack pega em sua mão até a janela e saem voando. Soltou um riso ao sentir o nervosismo de Elsa por estar voando ali com ele. Como seria possível uma coisa dessas? Estaria em um sonho? Fechou os olhos.

 _Se for um sonho, não quero acordar._

 **Flash Back**

\- O-O que foi tudo isso que acabei de ver? –colocou a mão na cabeça, ainda lembrando do que havia visto

\- Foram apenas algumas lembranças do seu passado, Elsa. Se quiser saber mais, venha me procurar que lhe direi com prazer. –gargalhou e começou a se formar uma fumaça negra

\- Espere! –tentou impedi-lo –Como posso saber se isso não é armação sua?

E, mais uma vez, estava sozinha naquela escuridão. O desespero estava voltando a tomar conta de seu coração e sentiu perder o ar quando notou algo atrás de si.

\- NÃO! –gritou, levantando bruscamente da cama e ao olhar em sua mão direita viu a mesma caixa dourada

 _O que foi tudo aquilo? Sonho? Não... estava mais para pesadelo. Mas a caixa está aqui, comigo. Como pode?_

Olhava tudo com cautela. Aquilo tinha sido real demais. Levantou-se, e suspirou ao ver que ainda era de madrugada e parou na janela, observando a bela lua cheia. Jack não havia voltado ainda. Estava se sentindo angustiada, mas não sabia dizer o porquê.

 _ **Continua...**_


End file.
